princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Izō Hakamada
The former No. 14 of the first string. His mantra is "What a weirdo." He is the aggressive type and there's plenty of bloodshed during his matches. Background Hakamada Izou is introduced as the No.14 All-Japan Junior Representative as part of the First Returning 1st Stringers and after defending his badge against Matsudaira Chikahiko he loses it to Tōyama Kintarō in a long match. But is later re-instated as a member of the 14-man High School Squad to represent U-17 Japan at the World Cup. Appearance Hakamada has a white hair. He is also seen wearing a gold earring on his left ear. Personality History U-17 Camp U-17 Camp Revolution Hakamada is first shown easily defeating Matsudaira Chikahiko and defending his title as part of the Foreign Expedition Group Challenge. He attempts to deal the final shot aimed straight into the face of Matsudaira, however Tooyama Kintaro suddenly interrupts and heads the ball away which surprises Hakamada. Hakamada accepts Tooyama's challenge for his No.14 Badge and the two immediately begin a fierce and violent match. Both of the shots inflict damage upon each other causing both players to bleed quite a lot. Hakamada takes the lead thanks to his Vanish shot. However Tooyama uses his Clone technique to deal with the technique much to Matsudaira's surprise who stays at the sidelines watching in amazement. Hakamada eventually loses to Tooyama now that his Vanish technique became useless as Tooyama had countered hit with his clones. Tooyama carries Hakamada back to the main courts of the camp where the rest of the camp are awaiting the return of the winners of the challenge matches between No.s 11-20. To their surprise, Middle schoolers return as No.s 11-19 were all defeated by Middle Schoolers as part of a 'Revolution' and an injured Hakamada is carried on the back of Kintaro. This angers the likes of the Top 10 especially No.8 Tohno Atsukyo that Hakamada lost his 1st Stringer badge to a middle schooler and Tohno goes as far as to serve a fierce shot at an already exhausted Hakamada, knocking him to the ground. Anime Only However, in the anime, Byodoin is the one who serves a fierce shot that knocks out Hakamada. Genius 10 Challenge Hakamada and the rest of the former No.11-20 are seen during the Middle School VS Genius 10 Shuffle with the majority of the camp as members of the audience. He was amazed of Kintaro's shots, whom he had been battled. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Style and Techniques Hakamada is a Lefty with an agressive style of play, to hurt his opponents with no mercy. Vanish A shot that creates rapid spin upon landing on the ground, similar to the Twist Serve, however with far more spin. The spin created lifts around any granules off the floor which ends up giving the effect of a miniature sandstorm making it impossible to see the ball. In this very quick instance, the balls shoots upwards like the Twist Serve in the path of the user's face inflicting great damage to the opponent if the ball makes contact with the opponent. U-17 Camp Stats Speed - 4: Even though his dynamic vision isn't the best, his responses are quite fast. I would ascribe this to his wild instinct. We should consider examining this further. Power - 6: Thanks to his wild playstyle, his shots pack quite the punch. However, some nasty habits have become apparent, so he should strengthen his basics. Stamina - 4: Although he has a decent amount of stamina, he doesn't consider the flow of the match and is spent quickly as a result. He needs to learn to play at a slower pace. Mental - 4: His mindset is quite strong and he can maintain an optimistic attitude in the face of adversity. However, since tension is his main motivation, his emotions can change easily which puts him at a disadvantage. Technique - 4: His control when using "Vanish" seems passable, he needs to learn how to utilize the move better though. Kurobe's Memo: Since his morale increases when battling strong opponents, he is someone with a lot of potential. He really bleeds far too often. According to reports, before the overseas expedition he visited the medical center the most out of all the members of the first string. Trivia Character Trivia *He is originally from Hiroshima. He is proud of his own abilities. Personal Information *Hobbies: Watching football *Committee: None *Favorite Color: Ebi-Cha *Favorite Food: Hiroshima style Okonomiyaki *Thing he wants most: Baseball ball *Thing you're bad at: Powerless people *Specialty outside of tennis: Fishing Quotes *''"Man, how freaky."'' *''"Vanish!"'' *''"You gotta stop and hold real still now." '' Gallery Hakamada appeared again.jpg|Hakamada amazed by Kintaro's shots Formerly No.14 - Hakamada Izou.jpg|Hakamada introduced in the series Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:3rd Year High School Category:Left-Handed Category:High Schooler Category:U-17 Camp Category:Former 1st Stringers Category:2nd Stringers Category:Counterpuncher Category:World Cup Participants Category:August Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Leo